


any semblance of innocence

by afterism



Category: Glee
Genre: First Kiss, Hickeys, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterism/pseuds/afterism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt wants to give Blaine a hickey in the middle of a party. Blaine is really weak when it comes to Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	any semblance of innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Written way back in January, for the [Porn Battle XI](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/472424.html)! There, er, is no porn.

Blaine wishes he could blame this on the alcohol.

Sadly, Dalton parties are strictly tee-total and the punch remains firmly unspiked, and so it's entirely his fault that Kurt is crowding up close, plastered to his side on the sofa in the common room. Kurt's not even paying attention to him, his face turned away as he says something to Wes, who is perched on the arm of the sofa and laughs in reply before, sobering, catches Blaine's eye and smirks at him. Blaine looks away, feeling caught.

"Hey," says a soft voice, low and startlingly close to his ear. The room is heavy with people talking, shouts and singing and music blasting out of someone's laptop speakers and Blaine feels dizzy. "Are you alright?"

Blaine turns his head, a little too quickly and Kurt has to pull back to avoid getting hit. He smiles anyway, like Blaine is being cute instead of an insecure mess, and Blaine relaxes into the easy facade of a confident smile in return.

Across the room a bubble of laughter rises and pops, drawing everyone's attention; one boy pulls his mouth away from another's neck with a triumphant call of, "I win!" as the other blushes, a red welt already bright and clear on his skin.

"Have you ever...?" Kurt says, leaning in and gesturing towards them in the same fluid move, and Blaine catches his smile looking devilish out of the corner of his eye.

"No," he says, and instinctively reaches up to rub at his neck. _I'm kind of sensitive there_ , he doesn't say, because he's sure Wes is listening in (the distant look and vague smirk are always a giveaway).

"Can I?" Kurt asks, all innocence and wide eyes and like they're the only people in the room. The breath catches in Blaine's chest, and he's nodding mutely before his mind can catch up with his body.

Kurt beams like a camera flash and then he's somehow shifting even closer, curling so his whole body is turned towards Blaine's, knees pressed up against his thigh and Blaine tries very, very hard to be calm about this because he's just agreed to a _terrible_ idea. The common room is busy, the mass of students celebrating the end of finals and most people are standing up, talking to their friends and all Blaine cares about is that none of them are looking at him right now. He can only see Kurt, can only focus on the way Kurt's eyes hold his as he leans in, only glancing down at the last moment as the warmth of his breath hits so close to Blaine's skin; how he wraps one hand around the side of Blaine's neck as his mouth closes over the join of his shoulder, lips sliding against his suddenly burning skin before Kurt settles on one point and, pauses, just breathing.

" _Kurt_ ," Blaine warns, just above a whisper, because this was meant to be a joke and now he's _nuzzling_ him. Kurt laughs with a rush of air and it feels like a spell shooting through his veins, the tingling and the ache of him being so impossibly close and not doing anything. Blaine closes his eyes as Kurt parts his lips and _sucks_ , his mouth working to draw him in and Blaine can't help the sigh that escapes his throat, the shiver in his flesh that Kurt can't help but feel and after a few seconds Kurt pulls away far enough to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Huh," Kurt says, like he's just seen something new and relevant to his interests, and the core of the slight ache on Blaine's neck throbs as he licks his lips and tries to say something that would make the last minute completely platonic.

Kurt quirks his mouth like he knows what Blaine is thinking, glancing over the wide, dazed eyes and down to the parted lips. He lets his gaze linger.

"Um," Blaine finally says, because Kurt has this way of completely destroying him without meaning to, and then he takes a deep breath and says, "We should get out of here. It's getting kind of late." He tries very hard to not look at Kurt's bruised mouth, but then Kurt smiles and he can't help himself.

"Yeah," Kurt agrees, before gracefully unfurling himself and standing up.

The common room is boiling in the crushed heat of everyone, but Blaine's side suddenly feels cold. Kurt starts to walk away and Blaine just sits there, until Wes leans over and kicks him in the shin. "If you don't move right now I am going to disown you, I swear."

They lock eyes for a moment, and then Blaine jumps up and rushes after Kurt - he catches up two steps outside the common room door, in the cool air of the corridor and as the door swings shut behind them the party fades into a distant clamour. They walk for a few moments in silence before Kurt starts to smile, an irresistible tug at the corner of his lips and Blaine tries to watch without looking, but Kurt grabs his hand and grins at him and of course he grins back.

"So," Kurt says, pulling them to a stop in the middle of the deserted corridor. "About that," he starts, and the air feels impossibly hot again. He reaches up to brush his thumb over the slight mark on Blaine's neck and Blaine sucks in a breath, unbearably close to becoming completely undone. "I don't think I did it very well. Can I try again?" and the way he's beaming completely ruins any semblance of innocence, but Blaine really doesn't care.

"Can I kiss you?" he asks instead of playing along, because that's all he can think about right now, and he almost panics at the surprise that washes over Kurt's face, but then his eyes are shining and he's smiling and nodding rapidly. Blaine waits, however, until Kurt laughs and rolls his eyes and says, " _Yes_ ," and then makes the whole exchange redundant by kissing Blaine first.

It's short, just a quick invitation of their mouth's pressed together but the next is longer, as Kurt pulls away and then Blaine sweeps him straight back in, one hand reaching up to curl around the side of Kurt's neck and his arm wrapping around Kurt's waist - holding him as close as possible as Kurt cups Blaine's head in his hands and the kiss turns slow and intense, lips sliding together not quite in sync but Blaine can feel his pulse jumping in time with it, his heart pounding against chest because _Kurt_ is kissing him and it's feels like he's burning up from the inside.

Kurt's breath is a little heavy when they finally pull apart, shifting only so their foreheads are resting against each other and Blaine grins, feeling elated to an almost impossible degree. "We should really get back to the dorm," Kurt says, and, leans in to brush his lips over Blaine's throat until he nips at the sore spot and Blaine's breath hitches. " _Now,_ " Kurt insists.

"So bossy," Blaine teases, a note of breathlessness in his voice, but still happily grabs Kurt's hand and pulls him down the corridor.


End file.
